


Golden Gal

by naturecat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturecat/pseuds/naturecat
Summary: Leafpool's secret has been revealed to everyone, and she is under a ton of stress. She wants to lean on Squirrelflight, but knows her sister is under just as much stress. Still on the search for a companion, she can't get her mind off the golden she-cat she sees at every gathering...





	Golden Gal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been so long since I've read these books. I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense or doesn't match up with canon. Enjoy!

Her secret was out. 

And she could feel the hate radiating off of everyone except her own sister. Leafpool shoved herself into the deepest corners of the medicine den, as far back as she could get. She curled up in a tight circle, tail over nose. At least this way she could feel somewhat secure for a little while. 

The tabby she-cat knew she could reach out to Squirrelflight for comfort, but didn’t want to bother her sister whom she knew was feeling just as much stress. Her animal mind, still searching for some sort of emotional support, slipped the image of the long haired golden she-cat Leafpool had glimpsed at the last gathering into her mind.

Even just from the corner of her eye, the sight of Mothwing had filled Leafpool with warmth from ears to tailtip. It had been so hard not to stare the entire gathering, and Leafpool had to force herself to listen to the leaders. Her entire being was being pulled toward the Riverclan medicine cat, and she burned with shame. 

If I went through this again with another cat from another clan, especially another medicine she-cat who doesn’t believe in Starclan, and is Tigerclaw’s daughter, everyone would hate me even more. And what would Firestar think? Leafpool tried to shove the thoughts away and rubbed a paw over her face. I’m going to try and forget about this until the morning. Maybe this is just a dream and when sunrise comes it’ll all be gone.”


End file.
